User talk:Ironclaws
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the Just cause community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to What did the Black Hand want with the Former Prisoners of Lacrima?! If you need help getting started, check out our Community Portal or contact me or another admin here. See also, the Task list and explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at JC wiki! Black Hand?! Why the Sieg Heil would you want to be one of those bastardos? --Xeno (talk) 17:08, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Because they have a cool recruitment video! GMRE (talk) 17:19, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Recruitment videos don't mean jack diddly shit! Tessllavajägerkkelt (talk) 17:23, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :::They probably do to people who don't have many friends and dream of being badasses and hanging out with other badasses. Propaganda is a real thing. Also because money! GMRE (talk) 17:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Propaganda? That died in 1983. Money shouldn't affect you! Be independent, you greedy bastards. Recruitment videos reflect absolutely NOTHING REAL. I was actually in the German Military for a few years, and I know their tricks. Tessllavajägerkkelt (talk) 20:18, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Money DO affect people believe me...) At least here in poor countries. Ironclaws (talk) 15:45, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::@Tessllavajägerkkelt So you live out of just air and love? And propaganda has nothing to do with how people get recruited to fight in east Ukraine and the IS? Right... GMRE (talk) 20:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Peace, my ass. :::Maerzfeld Germany is about as fucked up as it gets down here.--Tessllavajägerkkelt (talk) 22:14, May 13, 2017 (UTC) @Xenomorph12 Why not? They aren't any "worse" than any other faction, but at least you'd get proper training, equipment and decent payment if you're able to survive until paycheck. Really, what would you ''like to join if you were living in JC world (apart from living a peaceful life)? San Esperito, Panau and Medician armies are nothing but cannon fodder for their representitive dictators. You're getting shit from them, forget about paychecks and even common decency. You'd be happy not to get killed by your own "comrades" or superriors for either not obeying orders or, sometimes, just for the sake of it (like General Di Ravello commonly does to his men). And most likely you'd still get killed because of stupidity of your commanders, inefficiency of supply chains, etc etc. No thanks. San Esperito or Medici rebellion? Well I know hell of a lot about rebel life and it's very, very not pretty. FORGET about getting paid AT ALL. You fight for "ideas", not for money (if you're not a "foreign specialist"). You'll get little food. You'll get little medical care (or none at all). You'll get totally butchered by the Military all the time someone like Rico is not around. You would not sleep properly, you'll get hell of a lot of duties you are ''not ''responsible for , you're getting no training or very little of it. Sure there's a sense of comradery between the rebels and I give it that. But anything else? No. Just no. The Roaches, Reapers or nationalists (forget how they called) of Panau? Oh that's ain't even funny. Those are thugs lurking in a jungle muck. Deseases. No medical help. Very shitty armamaent and equipment that would fail every time. If I wanted to die a painful slow death I'd at least would want to die rich, but that's not the case. Lacrima prisoners are just that - prisoners. Rioja and Montano cartels? Well I ain't exactly like criminals. The only plausible choice along the Black Hand is an Agency - but I doubt you can ''quit ''that kind of a work. And Black Hand will relieve you just when your contract ends. Fair enough? Ironclaws (talk) 15:45, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Are you saying you got something against the Reapers, boi? :--Tessllavajägerkkelt (talk) 16:58, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :@Tessllavajägerkkelt What I say is that life of the guerilla in the jungle ain't pretty ''at all. ''You think otherwise? Or maybe you think that they being paid much for their efforts? Personally I don't think so. If you have real experience of guerilla warfare and prove me otherwise - sure go ahead I like those stories. :And ''please ''don't get past that "boi" bullshit. I try to make conversations as polite and pragmatic as possible and I hope other people will, likewise. Ironclaws (talk) ::I'm just going to point out right now ::The Reapers have a doctor, and the Roaches have more than enough money to buy a doctor, military or civilian ::If their armament was "****ty", then by logic, they don't stand a chance against the military ::How then, are they able to hold their own Strongholds and use ''captured weaponry to great use ::I'm going to try and not disrespect you, Ironclaws, if you truly are fighting in Eastern Ukraine right now, but I will say ::There are people around the world who highly disprove of all the international conflicts going on right now, and the U.S. needs the slightest excuse to intervene militarily in Ukraine, as they already are in Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria, and elsewhere as part of this ::On top of that, there is also the fact that the U.S. under a certain President that I as an U.S. citizen refuse to name is slowly becoming less interventionist in any world affairs ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:11, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::@Anonymous230385 I did not say that I'm fighting the conflict right now. I had some part of it in 2014 during events that took place in my home city of Mariupol, mostly helping the Rebels with logistics (loading ammo and stuff, setting up sandbags, digging etc - I never had a "combat" role neither I was "fighting" anyone even as I had weapon) yet still I had more war then I ever need for the rest of my life back then. ::If "less interventionist" is not an irony it would be a great thing for all of us up here. Ironclaws (talk) 18:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh :::If the pictures are any indication, then the rebels used your town as an area and you simply helped out (unless I misunderstood those pictures completely) :::"Less interventionist" has too many meanings right now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::@Anonymous230385 Any army and most paramilitary organizations have combat ''and ''non-combat ''(engineering, documentation, repair staff etc) troops. I was recruited for the latter since I was 21 year old back then and combat troops were recruited at age 23 and or had actual combat expirience (at least in Mariupol - there were, and still is, a lot of child soldiers in Rebel ranks but in other sectors). While I had been issued a weapon it was mostly for show since they only gave one magazine for "non-combat" recruits (really what I was supposed to do with one mag? Shoot myself if the fighting starts?). Our duties were mostly in construction, loading stuff, etc etc - average heaper but with a gun. The pay was.. Much better then at the damn factory, the Azovmash, but not as good to take put my life on the line for it. :::Unfortunatelly, city's garrison was destroyed when Ukrainians launched a massive counter-attack on 13th of June 2014, but most people who were deployed on the Orjonikidzevski area such as myself were able to flee before it's started. I've returned in the city after Minsk-2 was signed with the agreement for non-persecution of those DPR supporters who did not actively combat the Ukrs. :::As for the city... Well, just like at other towns of Donbass, Mariupol people formed the militia to repel Ukraine out of the city and join Donetsk Republic. There were lots of recruits first time... But not enough arms, armament and equipment. Mind that it was before Donetsk leaders signed a contract with Russian corporation of Voentorg, that selled us weapons and combat vehicles in September of the same year, so the Rebellion was heavilly undersupplied. Ironclaws (talk) 15:21, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::I am well aware of ''combatants and non-combatants ::::"the Rebellion was heavily under-supplied" Why do I want to bet it's over-supplied now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Anonymous230385 That depends on a sector and on how much money various Donetsk and Lugansk leaders are willing (and able) to cough up to Voentorg. Sector D for example has pretty good arms supply chain and relatively modern vehicles. Telmanovo to Shirokino area on the other hand ain't got sh*t, because they can't pay Russian company enough. So that's heavilly depends on a leader/warlord, how much money he has and how he's willing to cooperate with Moscow. Ironclaws (talk) 14:56, May 16, 2017 (UTC) About your (unjust) ban, now lifted Please read this for reference. Really sorry for that happening. Ban is now lifted. [[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:03, March 30, 2019 (UTC)